Nubia (Piye)
Nubia led by Piye is a custom civilization by More Civilizations and Light in the East, with contributions from JFD, Janboruta, Tomatekh, JTitan, and CharlatanAlley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Nubia' Nubia is a name for the region located in the northern end of Sudan and Southern Egypt. In the past this land was the home of many kingdoms of the Nubian people. The source of all life was the Nile river. The name Nubia comes from the Noba people who settled the area in the 4th century after the collapse of the Meroe kingdom. 'Piye' The Kushite Pharaoh of both Nubia and Egypt, Piye had a reputation as a fearsome conqueror, and was revered as one of Nubia’s greatest monarchs. Though he inherited both Nubia and Upper Egypt from his predecessor, Nubia was still confined to lands well below the mouth of the Nile. However, Piye noticed an opportunity to take Lower Egypt as well - one that he embarked upon very quickly. Seeing that the ruling dynasty of the kingdom was embroiled on power struggles, Piye lead his army forth for the military conquest of the region. The Egyptians reacted, forming a coalition to counter Piye before they resumed discussing their own problems. This coalition soon invaded the northern part of Piye’s territory, perhaps to scare them into submission. However, Piye simply marched his army into core Egyptian territory, forcing them to back off. He celebrated this success by visiting the Opet Festival in Thebes, proving that he controlled the territory well enough for him to go to what was once a solidly Egyptian city. 'Dawn of Man' Blessings of Amun be upon you, Piye of Nubia. Nubia is a land of wealth and plenty, situated high up the Nile river. A great conqueror, you triumphed over the petty rulers of lower Egypt and extended Nubian rule to the Mediterranean coast. But you were not simply a conqueror. Under your rule new temples and monuments to your glory and that of the Gods were erected across your realm. Your actions saw the splendour of the Nile revitalised in a crowning era of restored power and prestige. An era in which even that once proud Kingdom of Egypt herself bowed to Nubia. Chosen one of Amun, the southern Nile once again calls for a competent leader to herald a new age of glory for her people. Will you once again hold the crook and flail and proclaim yourself the righteous pharoah? Can you replenish this parched land with the blessing of the gods and the wisdom of your divine rule? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Ah, a new visitor to the land of God. Welcome, come. Tell me of your journey. Introduction: I am Piye, lord and Pharaoh of Nubia and Egypt. Tell me, who are you and where do you hail from? Defeat: You think you can defeat me? I will live on for eternity, my soul will pursue you far into the afterlife. You shall not rest. Defeat: You may have driven us from Eygpt, yet my men will merely retreat to the wilderness of Africa and return to smite vengeance upon you. Do not be so foolish as to think this is over. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Restore the Temple of Amun' O' Great Pharaoh, our priests bemoan the state of our temples and religious monuments. We are practically begging a displeased diety to smite our people. Let us rennovate the Temple of Amun and other religious sites that the heavens may be sated and Nubia's glory restored. Requirement/Restrictions: *Player must be Nubia *Player must have a State / Majority Religion *Player must own their Religion's Holy City *Must have researched Philosophy *Player must have Temples in all cities *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *200 Faith *2 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Gold From Temples *+1 Faith From Royal Pyramids *A Grand Temple is built in your Religion's Holy City *The empire enters a Golden Age 'Subsidise the Furnaces' Nubian metalwork has recently become very valuable, both within our nation and amongst our neighbours. We can help our metalsmiths establish additional forges and blast furnaces throughout our empire to take advantage of this. Requirement/Restrictions: *Player must be Nubia *Must have researched Iron Working Costs: *200 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Gain a free Forge in your first four Cities *Forges extend Trade Route range by 25% 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are too now building pyramids and have adopted your gods! I am worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Pouakai'': Code *''Sukritact'': Art, Models *''Regalman'': Art, text *''COF'': Text *''JFD'': Lua *''Janboruta'': Art *''Tomatekh'': Lua *''JTitan'': Models *''CharlatanAlley'': DOM Voiceover *''Derek Fiechter'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:Egypt Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements